Ensimmäinen joulu
by SBs alive
Summary: ..."Joulu oli kuitenkin perhejuhla, eikä hän ollut tiennyt, minne muuallekaan olisi mennyt aattoyötä viettämään..."  Remus, angst, oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Ei ole minun. On JKR:n.

**

* * *

**

**Ensimmäinen joulu**

Nuori mies käveli vaiti hautausmaan polkua pitkin. Kynttilöiden valaisemat hautakivien rivit seisoivat yksin yöksi pimentyvän illan hiljaisuudessa. Ihmiset olivat jo palanneet koteihinsa, hän oli nähnyt ikkunoista loistavan lempeän kajon kulkiessaan tutun kylän poikki kirkkomaalle. Hän oli tullut tänne myöhään saadakseen olla yksin, hän ei olisi kestänyt katsoa perheitä, jotka toivat kynttilän tai kukkasen vanhan kiven juureen ja lähtivät sitten valmistelemaan juhla-ateriaa. Hän ei olisi kestänyt katsoa ihmisiä, joilla oli perhe, jonka luokse palata ja koti, jossa rauhoittua. Hänellä ei ollut perhettä, ei enää, eikä kotia sanan oikeassa merkityksessä. Hän asui vain talossa, se ei merkinnyt hänelle enempää kuin kattoa pään päälle ja lämmintä vuodetta, johon käpertyä iltaisin toivoen ettei aamulla enää heräisi tähän maailmaan.

Hänen ei tarvinnut miettiä reittiä etsimänsä haudan luokse, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan ollut rohkeutta palata tänne yli kuukauteen. Ei sen jälkeen, kun hänen elämänsä oli teräksenharmaana marraskuun aamuna laskettu haudan hiljaisuuteen. Joulu oli kuitenkin perhejuhla, eikä hän ollut tiennyt, minne muuallekaan olisi mennyt aattoyötä viettämään. Hän polvistui huurteiseen maahan tuoreen haudan vierelle.

"Hei James. Hei Lily", hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Hänen äänensä oli tavallistakin käheämpi, mutta vaikka hänen sieluaan särki kuin sitä olisi revitty irti ruumiista, hänen silmänsä olivat kuivat.

"Ei teitä varmaan haittaa, jos olen täällä vähän aikaa", hän jatkoi. Ei kumpikaan hänen ystävistään kai olisi välittänyt, vaikka hän olisikin istunut kasvot kohti hautakiveä, mutta hänestä olisi tuntunut jotenkin väärältä kävellä haudan päällä. Eikä hänen sitä paitsi tarvinnut nähdä kiveä tietääkseen mitä siinä luki, se kaikki oli kaiverrettu hänen sydämeensä syvemmälle kuin välinpitämättömään marmoripaateen.

Hän laski päänsä kiven sivua vasten. Jäisen kiven kylmyys poskea vasten tuntui jotenkin lohdulliselta. Tuntui hyvältä tuntea edes jotain. Talvi sentään oli ennallaan, vaikka kaikki muu hänen elämässään oli muuttunut peruuttamattomasti. Ennen hän oli katsonut tähtiin saadakseen varmuuden siitä, että edes jokin maailmassa oli pysyvää, mutta ei enää. Hän ei ollut katsonut yötaivaalle kuuteenkymmeneenneljään päivään.

"Kävin Peterin luona aiemmin päivällä. Ei se kai ole kauhean kohteliasta, mutta yritin välttää tapaamasta hänen äitiään. Rouva Piskuilan ei kai ole oikein voinut antaa minulle anteeksi sitä, että hän menetti poikansa ja minä jäin henkiin."

Hän oli hiljaa hetken.

"Minä kyllä pyysin, mutta rehtori ei antanut minulle lupaa käydä tapaamassa Harrya. Hänestä ei ole viisasta mennä hänen lähelleen, etteivät jäljellä olevat Kuolonsyöjät saa selville hänen asuinpaikkaansa. Kai siinä on järkeä, mutta olisin tahtonut nähdä hänet joka tapauksessa. Minulla ei ole enää muita jäljellä."

Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka pitkään istui vaiti hautakiveen nojaten, mutta kun hän lopulta päätti, että oli aika lähteä kotiin, hän oli umpijäässä ja jäykkä routaisessa maassa istumisesta. Hän ei jaksanut välittää. Hän otti esiin kaksi kynttilää, jotka oli tuonut mukanaan. Hän sytytti ne taikasauvallaan ja liekit leimahtivat kirkkaina ja voimakkaina valaisemaan pilvetöntä yötä. Kuu oli vain kapea sirppi, eikä valaissut vielä, eikä kuun valo sitä paitsi tuonut lämpöä. Se oli valkeaa ja kylmää, kuoleman ja tuskan hohdetta. Hän katsoi mieluummin tulta, joka lepatti lähes olemattomassa viimassa kuin kikattaen. James olikin aina nauranut hänen pohdiskeluilleen.

Niellen palaa kurkustaan hän toivotti heille hyvää joulua ja lähti yhtä huomaamattomasti kuin oli saapunutkin.

_x~x_

Hän astui sisään pieneen tupaansa ja nakkasi hanskansa jonnekin hattuhyllyn suuntaan. Ensi vuonna hän kyllä painuisi vaikka helvettiin pyhien ajaksi. Jonnekin, missä kukaan ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan joulusta. Hän oli aivan tarpeeksi yksin muutenkin, ei hän tarvinnut perhejuhlia kääntämään veistä sydämessään. Valokuvat katsoivat häntä hymyillen takanreunukselta ja vilkuttivat riemuissaan tietämättä todellisuudesta. He olivat kaikki jo poissa. Äiti ja isä. James ja Lily ja Peter. Hän käänsi päättäväisesti selkänsä kuville.

Vaivautumatta edes potkaisemaan kenkiä jaloistaan hän käveli pieneen keittiöönsä ja laittoi teepannun tulelle. Oli jotenkin kummallista kävellä kadulla yksinään tarvitsematta pelätä väijytystä. Hän oli miltei hypännyt ulos nahoistaan, kun oli kuullut oravan rapistelevan käpyään männyn oksalla. Vanhasta tottumuksesta sen enempää ajattelematta hän avasi radion. Hänellä oli ollut tapana kuunnella sieltä suruviestejä. Niihin hän oli tottunut, sikäli kuin murhaan ja kidutukseen saattoi tottua. Nyt ilmoille kiirivä harras joululaulu tuntui iskevän ilmat hänen rinnastaan. Surun hyökyaalto nousi hänen mielensä syövereistä hukuttamaan hänet alleen. Että kaikista lauluista juuri tuo.

Hän ei osannut ajatella mitään muuta kuin että hänen olisi pakko päästä pois noiden sanojen luota, sanojen, jotka repivät maan tasalle muurit, jotka hän oli pystyttänyt kolmannen veriveljensä muistojen ympärille. Sen yhden, jonka luona hän ei ollut vieraillut. Ainoan, jonka kuvaa ei ollut esillä. Hänen, jota hän oli jääräpäisesti kieltäytynyt edes ajattelemasta.

Hän kompuroi ulos ovesta kireään pakkasilmaan. Hiekoittamattomalla polulla hän liukastui ja kaatui tuskallisesti selälleen, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ei edes huomannut kipua. Pilvetön tähtitaivas aukeni hänen silmiensä edessä, eikä hän pystynyt estämään silmiään hakeutumasta siihen yön jalokiveen, joka loisti kaikkia muita kirkkaampana. Hän oli yrittänyt unohtaa, mutta miten kukaan olisi voinut kirjoittaa pois menneestä elämästään hänet, jonka henki oli palanut sellaisella liekillä, loimunnut kaikkia muita kirkkaampana. Ja polttanut lopulta tuhkaksi heidät kaikki.

Kyyneleet sumensivat hänen silmänsä, kun sisältä kantautui kuin kiusaten hiljainen laulu.

"_Tähden tähdistä kirkkaimman  
Mä toivoisin hohtavan taas joulun sanomaa  
Tähden tähdistä kirkkaimman  
Mä tahtoisin johtavan taas vuosisatain taa…"_

Viimeinen muuri hänen sisältään särkyi ja hän pystyi viimein itkemään. Tähtipeitto suojanaan hän makasi kohmeisessa maassa nyyhkyttäen kuin pieni lapsi. Kyyneleet jäätyivät pikkuruisiksi helmiksi hänen sotkuiseen tukkaansa, eikä hän tiennyt enää, itku vaiko vilu sai hänet tärisemään.

Pakkanen kiristyi jouluaaton kääntyessä huomaamatta joulupäivän puolelle. Kylmästä täysin turtana hän kompuroi viimein pystyyn ennen kuin paleltuisi kuoliaaksi omalle pihalleen. Hän vilkaisi vielä vastentahtoisesti taivaalle, jossa liian tuttu tähti tuikki yhtä varmana itsestään kuin aina ennenkin. Miksipä ei? Kai hän voisi heltyä sen verran, vaikka vain pieneksi hetkeksi? Sen muistoksi, mitä heillä joskus oli ollut.

Miltei itseltäänkin salaa hän lähetti mielessään kohti tähteä vielä viimeisen hyvänjouluntoivotuksensa.

* * *

Disc II: Tuo biisi taitaa olla jo vapaata riistaa. Tai sitten ei. Ei ole ainakaan minun.


End file.
